Personal Trainer
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Levi, después de salir del clóset, es acosado por su ex novia que constantemente le envía imágenes de los hombres que se va a follar. Pero no puede evitar lanzar una risita cuando le envía una de su Personal Trainer, que tiene sus fuertes brazos bien enredados en su cuerpo. [Ereri][Mal Summary] [¡Dedicado a Ingrid Astrid!


**¡Buenas noches, hermosas lectoras! Les traigo un nuevo One-shot con una dedicatora muy especial:**

 **Dedicado especialmente a Ingrid Astrid, una hermosa chica que siempre apoya mis historias y se toma el tiempo de dejar sus lindos review para subir el ánimo e incentivar a que escriba, tanto a mí como a muchas otras autoras. Por ello, en tu cumpleaños, te regalo esta historia 3**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Levi siempre había sentido que era diferente.

Desde un principio, cuando era pequeño, había ignorado y evadido todas las señales que le decían que, quizás, no era igual a sus compañeritos. Que no estaba destinado a ser el ejemplo de padre de familia, con una gran carrera universitaria que lo llevaría al éxito y una hermosa esposa que le diera saludables hijos.

Era el temor a decepcionar a su familia lo que le había impulsado a ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. De todas maneras, debido a los múltiples estereotipos sociales, siempre lo habían molestado por sus gustos y costumbres. Que le gustaba la limpieza, que no le gustaba el fútbol, que era bajito, que tenía un rostro muy lindo… siempre bajo esas mismas etiquetas que le hacían sombra.

Sin embargo, como una válvula a presión, había terminado por liberarse. Había rascado tanto las cadenas con uñas y dientes que al final las había roto, dejando así todas esas obligaciones e imposiciones que la sociedad le había inculcado.

Así, de a poco, había dejado de ver los partidos de fútbol con sus amigos forzosamente. Había dejado de hablar de tetas y culos. Había dejado todos esos estereotipos que tenía que seguir para ser un hombre hecho y derecho. Y ese era el tema. Él era todo menos "derecho".

Lo había ignorado toda su vida. Ese pequeño Levi dentro de él que le decía que no todo estaba bien, que estaba forzando las cosas. Ese que le susurraba que los chicos tenían lindos abdominales y que los brazos fuertes se sentirían extremadamente placenteros enredados en sus hombros. Que esas voces graves hacían maravillas —o estragos, como se le quisiera ver—, con su cordura.

Había ignorado toda su vida que era gay.

Así, con la culpa sobre los hombros, se había creado una cuenta en Grindr. La culpa no era por hacerse un perfil en el sitio, era más bien porque tenía una novia. Ella, Mikasa, era lo que toda su familia quería para él. Una mujer hermosa, fuerte, decidida, independiente y muy inteligente, lo cual la había llevado al éxito.

Era la clásica mujer que cualquier clásico hombre querría. Nunca se enojaba, era callada, iba al gimnasio para mantenerse en forma, no quería apurar el tema de los hijos, respetaba su espacio y sabía ubicarse muy bien. El ideal de la ama de casa trabajadora.

Sin embargo, como lo había mencionado antes, Mikasa no era ninguna estúpida. Y había notado rápidamente cómo su pareja de hace años le había empezado a evitar e ignorar. Y así como tenía sus muchas virtudes, también tenía sus defectos, y uno de ellos era su enorme orgullo y su necedad a demostrar que es lo mejor, y que si no la aprovechas, te arrepientes.

Levi sabía muy bien que esos recibos de restaurantes y esas sonrisas mientras mandaban mensajes eran para provocarlo, para generarle celos. Pero, lamentablemente, él no sentía nada. Quizás una pequeña molestia, después de todo, ella era su pareja y la infidelidad le lastimaba. Incluso la había pillado hablando con una amiga suya sobre lo sexy que era su entrenador personal en el gimnasio.

Más allá de lo intimidante que se veía esa nueva etapa y de todas las sillas que trababan el armario, se había puesto firme. Firme ante la sociedad, firme ante Mikasa y firme ante esas personas que le miraron con decepción cuando anunció lo opuesto a lo que esperaban en esa cena familiar, en la que todos creían que le pediría matrimonio a su novia.

Por supuesto ella, cuando se lo había contado en su casa, no lo había tomado nada bien. Le gritó, lo abofeteó y lo degradó, llamándolo con apodos horribles como "Marica" "Desviado" y "Monstruo". Pero nada le importaba. Ya no aguantaba más el estar siempre reprimido, siempre con la boca callada, con la mirada baja.

Su familia, después de todo, no lo había rechazado. Su madre era de mente abierta, y aunque de sus abuelos no podía decir lo mismo, el que fuera homosexual no les había opacado el orgullo que sentían al saber que estaba terminando su carrera de Ingeniería Espacial.

Lo que se lo había tomado muy mal, obviamente, era su ex novia. A tal punto que lo acosaba y le mandaba mensajes con imágenes y videos de ella follando con otros tipos. Lo entendía, en cierto modo, ya que la había decepcionado. Ella había imaginado toda una vida con él, teniendo hijos, siendo exitosos, formando una familia de valores sólidos. Y él había soplado esa casita de cartas, destruyéndola con la sola declaración de su homosexualidad.

Pero todo tenía un límite.

La había bloqueado ya en tres números de Whatsapp, pero ella siempre se compraba un número nuevo para poder restregarle en la cara de todo lo que se perdía. Le había comenzado a responder que ya basta, que no le afectaba, que dejara de hacer esas cosas y rehiciera su vida. Y aunque estaba funcionando, de vez en cuando recibía un mensaje con cosas como "Mira quién te reemplazará bastante bien esta noche" con fotos de hombres adjuntas.

Pero tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Ese día se iba a encontrar con su cita de Grindr, un tal Eren Yaeger, en un restaurante. Usaba la aplicación sobre todo para conseguir citas ocasionales y acostones, puesto que todavía no tenía la confianza para ir a bares y antros gay.

Se encontraron en el lugar y horarios previamente acordados. Debía admitir que el tipo se veía muchísimo mejor en persona que en la foto de la página, realmente esa mierda no le hacía honor a su bello rostro caribeño y sus ojos verdes. Además, esa sonrisa que le dedicó le había derretido desde el primer instante.

Comieron en un local italiano, tomaron un rico vino y charlaron toda la velada. Habían encontrado varios puntos en común, como que a ambos les gustaba la mecánica y los autos. La voz del hombre, grave y aterciopelada, era una caricia cada vez que liberaba palabras de entre esos carnosos labios.

Estaban comiendo el postre. Él había elegido un tiramisú, mientras Eren había optado por ensalada de frutas con helado y crema. Sonrió levemente, llevándose un bocado del postre a su boca. El hombre era muy interesante, además de apuesto, y tenían muchas cosas en común.

—Bueno, y ¿A qué te dedicas? — a Levi no le gustaba preguntar eso cuando recién comenzaba la conversación, puesto que le parecía sumamente interesado, pero no podía evitar que le ganara la curiosidad. Eren le sonrió de esa manera que le empapaba la entrepierna.

—Soy Personal Trainer. — se llevó una gran cucharada de ensalada de fruta a la boca. Levi rió, porque aunque normalmente le parecería de mala educación, Eren lo disfrutaba tanto que le causaba ternura—. Pero estoy terminando mi carrera para ser profesor de educación física de niños. Realmente son mi pasión, me gusta mucho interactuar con ellos. Y bueno, sería la combinación de eso y enseñar deportes.

—Seguramente te adorarán. — elogió, consiguiendo otra de esas sonrisas. Eren tenía puesta una remera de escote en V blanca que le estaba volviendo loco.

Terminaron de cenar y siguieron charlando mientras se dirigían al auto de Levi, puesto que Eren vivía cerca y había ido caminando. Ya al lado del vehículo, el más bajito carraspeó, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir.

Era extraño. En otros encuentros su cita ya estaría adentro del auto, o la estaría invitando en ese momento, pero con ninguna otra había tenido ese tipo de química antes. Quería cogérselo, demonios, quería pasar su lengua por cada uno de los músculos de ese moreno, pero no quería que quedara en solo eso: sexo.

Sus dudas e inquietudes fueron silenciadas con los labios de Eren, que acariciaron los suyos con suavidad. El primer beso fue eso: Suave, romántico y tímido. Pero después, cuando se miraron a los ojos y encontraron la fogosidad en el contrario, se besaron con pasión. No pasó mucho hasta que su cita se subió a su auto y se encaminaron hacia su casa, en la que ahora vivía solo.

Se enredaron entre las sábanas y la habitación se llenó de calor humano. Eren era el ser más sensual que había conocido en su vida, con un cuerpo que enteramente invitaba al pecado. Los gemidos que colgaban de su boca encendían fuegos artificiales en su estómago, a la vez que las certeras embestidas le hacían ver estrellas.

Se dedicó a acariciar cada parte de ese hombre, cada músculo, cada célula. Tocó sus abdominales, sus pectorales, sus pezones y sus brazos. Se embriagó con el almizclado aroma de su sudor mezclado con el perfume que usaba, haciendo que su cabeza volara. Se deleitó con esa suave voz susurrándole cosas indecorosas al oído mientras trazaba un mapa por su cuerpo con sus enormes y fuertes manos.

Levi no entendía por qué se había resistido tanto a su naturaleza, esa misma que le hacía disfrutar a pleno los hombres con todas sus características.

Se relajó cuando se acomodaron para descansar, disfrutando de la sensación de sentir el cuerpo de otro hombre desnudo abrazando el suyo. Los pulgares de Eren dibujaban pequeños circulitos en su cadera, hoyos de Venus y cintura. Luego de unos minutos lo atrajo más a sí agarrándolo desde la nalga, lo cual le arrancó una risita.

Pero su burbuja se pinchó cuando escuchó su móvil sonar en la mesa de luz. Suspiró. Sabía que era Mikasa, y si no le contestaba rápido — aunque fuera para mandarla a la mierda—, luego se pondría peor, mucho más pesada. Se giró un poco y alcanzó el aparato.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó el adonis en su cama, con el semblante teñido de preocupación. Seguramente había hecho un rostro que lo delatara. Suspiró, acariciando con su mano libre uno de los largos mechones castaños. Le volvía loco que tuviera el cabello algo largo, enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro y le daba un aire muy relajado. La pequeña liga que sostenía la coleta que había lucido en su cita había desaparecido entre los tumbos hasta llegar a la cama, quizás con algo que ver con sus manos que desesperadas acariciaban sus cabellos.

No dijo nada, simplemente desbloqueó el celular y fue a Whatsapp. Pero, aunque le iba a responder sin ver que lo dejara de molestar, algo le llamó poderosamente la atención.

288-1241-3521 – _"Él es mi personal trainer, seguramente me lo lleve a la cama mañana. Me sabrá complacer y tratar como una mujer. Él si es un hombre, no como tú, que tan solo eres la excusa de uno"_ 01:57.

Y junto a eso, una foto adjunta. Era la que le había llamado la atención, puesto que en ella se veía a Eren dándole instrucciones a una muchachita rubia que estaba en una máquina de pesas. Había sido tomada sin que se diera cuenta, y sus ojos no se resistieron a bajar a ese culo que se lucía en sus sweatpants grises de gimnasio.

— ¿Conoces a Mikasa Ackerman?

Eren se mostró sorprendido ante tal pregunta, no se la esperaba. Apretó aún más el agarre de sus poderosos brazos alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Levi se encendiera.

—Si, es una de mis clientes en donde trabajo, soy su personal trainer ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?

Levi como toda respuesta le mostró el mensaje, para después explicarle brevemente cómo había terminado en esa situación con la mujer. Eren estaba entre sorprendido y enojado por lo que le había contado.

—Pues es cierto que estas últimas semanas la veía mucho más… lanzada… pero no pensé que se habría imaginado tales cosas.

Levi rió, acomodándose de espaldas contra su amante, sintiendo con deleite ese torso fornido pegarse a su espalda. En ese momento entró otro mensaje de la mujer.

288-1241-3521- _"¿Qué pasa que me dejas en visto? ¿Acaso te intimida saber que me lo follaré mañana?"_ 02:08

Levi activó la cámara frontal de su celular, y mientras Eren dejaba múltiples besos teñidos con sonrisas sobre su cuello, le envió una Selfie de ellos dos.

" _Me parece que te gané"_ 02:09

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado 3

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ingrid!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
